


Dance with a Stranger

by PezzieCoyote



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Dance instructor Daryl, Jesus is ours now, Love at First Sight, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezzieCoyote/pseuds/PezzieCoyote
Summary: Paul wants to meet the instructor of the local dance studio more than anything. AU





	Dance with a Stranger

Dance with a Stranger

Based on an idea by cyn-xo

Paul stared through the window of the dance studio, completely taken by the man dancing inside. He was teaching a young girl how to position her feet to do the tango. When he indicated for the music to play, he and the girl began moving around, showing off a nearly perfect tango. Paul could see the slight hesitation in the girl's steps, but she was still really good. Most likely because of the man teaching her.

Paul had passed this studio many times but usually the curtains were closed. Maybe they forgot to close it today. Whatever the reason, Paul was grateful. He'd never seen such fluidity in dancing, had never paid close enough attention for that.

After a few minutes, the man bowed to the girl, who curtsied back. He patted her shoulder as she turned to where her mother sat. 

The man wasn't someone you would normally expect to be a dance instructor. He looked to be taller than Paul himself but not much more. His hair was a tangle of dark brown that looked like it had never seen a brush but the way it fell around his face was quite attractive. He had a scrap of graying hair on his chin but a dark mustache. Broad shoulders, toned arms shown off in a sleeved shirt, and an air of confidence that blew Paul away.

Paul hesitated. Should he go in? He wasn't the best dancer himself but what could lessons hurt. Not like he didn't have the money and it would give him a chance to look at this guy up close.

Mind made up, Paul entered the door to the left and walked in. No one noticed him at first.

"Say goodbye to Mr Dixon, Sophia."

"Bye! Thank you for the dance," the girl said with a giggle.

"You're very welcome, m'lady," Mr Dixon replied, bending to kiss the girl's hand and bowing to her again.

The girl giggled again before leaving with her mother. Paul smiled at the girl before she and her mother left. After a moment, Mr Dixon as the girl called him, turned to Paul. He was taken completely by this man already. He wore dark slacks and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. 

"Can I help ya?"

Oh sweet mother of god, what a delicious Georgian accent the man had too. 

"I uh, I've passed by the place several times. Was thinking about lessons."

The man's blue eyes sparked. "Ya've come to the right place then. 'M Daryl Dixon, owner and instructor here at Watch Your Step."

The men shook hands, Paul nearly feeling sparks fly as they did.

"I'm uh, I'm Paul. Rovia. I own--"

"Cream or Sugar. I thought you looked familiar."

Paul flushed. "You've been there?"

"Oh god, makes the best dark chocolate lattes 've ever tasted."

"Oh well, thanks. I uh,--" he broke off nervously. He dropped his head and looked around a little before bringing his eyes back to Daryl's.

"You okay?"

Paul laughed nervously. "No, yeah, uh." He sighed. "I guess I'm nervous."

Daryl looked puzzled. "Why?"

Paul ran a hand through his hair. He hated when guys played games so he wasn't about to. "Because you're hot and I'm attracted to you."

Daryl's eyebrows rose. He could tell that Paul was attracted to him. He wasn't that dense, even if his gaydar was shit. He could tell by the look in those blue green whatever-color eyes of his.

"And?"

And? What did Daryl expect him to say?

"So I came in, using dancing lessons as a ruse to meet you?"

Daryl actually chuckled at that.

"Daryl, I'm heading home!"

Daryl turned to a young brunette woman. "Alright Mags, lock up would ya?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow." 

Looking back at Paul, Daryl motioned for him to follow as Dixon entered a back room. Paul watched as Daryl moved around the room, righting some chairs that were out of place, and pulling the blinds and curtains.

"So, given that it's been a complete ruse to come in here, wha' dance were ya going to request to learn."

Daryl folded his arms across his chest, a smirk firmly in place. It was obvious he was highly amused. Well, two could play that game. 

"Oh I don't know. Lap dance maybe. I've seen it done obviously, but I've always wondered how hard it could actually be to do it."

Paul internally rolled his eyes at the amount of innuendos he let out in that one sentence. But Daryl didn't seem put off or embarrassed. In fact, he looked rather intrigued. He turned and took one of the chairs and placed it in the middle of the room. He then went around the room, closing the various blinds to give the lesson some privacy.

Paul felt his nerves come alive. Did he mean to 'teach' him right now? He ran a hand nervously through his hair before folding his arms across his chest. 

"Have a seat," Daryl gestured.

Paul sat, wringing his hands slightly. He watched as Daryl fiddled with his phone for a few moments. Then the sounds of Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar on Me filled the room. Paul's eyes widened. Daryl laid his phone down and more or less slithered towards him, his hips beginning to sway as his hands slid up his own chest, deftly unbuttoning his vest and casting it aside.

"Nguh..."

Paul was speechless and almost instantly hard at Daryl's moves. Daryl's hands slid up into his hair, tugging it slightly before lowering his hands to work at the buttons of his shirt. 

"Oh God," Paul whispered as Daryl's chest came into sight. 

Daryl started gyrating his hips as he lowered himself to Paul's lap. He stilled himself and rested his arms on Paul's shoulders.

"This what ya were looking for?"

The deep timber of Daryl's voice nearly made Paul's eyes cross.

"Is this a 'look and can't touch' situation?" Paul asked, his voice dropping to a husky whisper.

Daryl smirked and neared Paul's face, his mouth next to Paul's ears. "What do ya think?" He pulled back and ran his tongue all the way up Paul's cheek, making Paul whimper.

Paul slid his hands up Daryl's back, grabbing hold of his shirt collar and pulling it off the man, effectively trapping his arms behind his back. He leaned in, then left his own lick up the side of Daryl's throat, drawing a shudder out of the dance instructor. 

"God, 've wanted you," Daryl breathed out as he buried his face in Paul's hair. "Ever since I saw ya. Wondered what kind 'f excuse I'd have ta come up with ta meet ya. And now here ya are."

Paul chuckled low in his throat. "And all this time I've been looking for any excuse to meet you. What a couple of fools we are."

"Got that right."

Then Daryl leaned in and captured Paul's mouth with his own. Paul moaned deep in his throat and returned the man's kiss, opening his mouth, allowing Daryl's tongue to plunge in to meet his. They devoured each other, their attraction overwhelming them. Paul ran his hands down Daryl's thighs and slid around to his ass. Daryl rid himself completely of the shirt, running his hands up into Paul's hair.

"Mmm, gotta get rid o' this," Daryl muttered, unceremoniously pulling off Paul's tee-shirt. 

Daryl lowered his mouth to Paul's neck, lapping at his pulse gently. Paul let out a groan as his head fell back slightly. 

"You planned this didn't you," Paul accused.

"Do ya blame me," Daryl replied with a grin Paul could feel against his skin.

"Hell no," Paul said, squeezing Daryl's ass roughly.

"Fuck!" Daryl mumbled.

"Hmm yeah."

Paul trailed his mouth down Daryl's throat, leaving a line of hot wet kisses. He shoved his hands inside the waist of Daryl's pants, eager to get his hands on the man's naked flesh. Daryl's fingertips pressed into Paul's shoulders as the long-haired man gripped his ass one final time and brought his hands around to work at Daryl's belt buckle and pants. 

Daryl began moving his hips again, anxious for Paul to get his hands on him. When Paul finally wrapped a hand around Daryl's throbbing cock, he let out a sound he would deny to his dying day was a whimper. 

The sound sparked a shot of desire straight through Paul's core. He abruptly moved Daryl and himself to the carpet, covering Daryl's body like a blanket, his mouth taking Daryl's again, plundering it. Paul felt Daryl's hands scratching at his back as if trying to climb inside his body.

Paul hastily pulled off of Daryl's body, quickly undid his own pants before scrambling back onto Daryl, who's hands went down the back of Paul's pants to grip at his ass. Paul moaned into Daryl's mouth as they devoured each other. 

Several minutes passed before Daryl gently pushed Paul away, who looked at him confused.

"Don't want ya ta fuck me on the floor, not when there's a perfectly good couch over there."

Paul himself whimpered that time, extending a hand to Daryl, both of them nearly tripping over their feet to get to the aforementioned couch. 

"Please tell me you have something to use," Paul implored.

Daryl smirked, reaching for his jacket on the arm of the couch. A moment later he came up with a bottle of lube and a condom, much to Paul's amusement.

Paul stood and let his pants fall to the floor, hastily getting rid of it, as well as his shoes and socks. He pulled Daryl to him, kissing him hard while removing the rest of the other man's clothing. He spun them around and plopped onto the couch, sliding Daryl into his lap, the man's legs bracing his own.

"Hi."

Daryl smiled, a genuine smile. "Hey."

Paul pushed Daryl's hair out of his eyes, curling it back around his ears. He looked deeply into Daryl's eyes, seeing lust, desire, yearning. He was sure the same look was reflected in his own eyes. He slid his hands up Daryl's back and pulled the man closer to him, taking his mouth tenderly, licking his way in to collide with his tongue. 

"God," Paul moaned when he pulled back.

"Mmm. Can't wait anymore. Get me ready."

"Fuck yes."

Daryl squirmed in Paul's lap as Paul uncapped the bottle of lube, coated his fingers and brought the digits down to the other man's entrance. Daryl let out a sigh of relief, or close enough to it. 

"Not gonna take much prep. I played with mahself last night thinkin' 'bout ya."

Paul let out a shuddering breath at the mental image and at the deepening of Daryl's accent.

"Toy or fingers?" he asked as he slid two fingers into the man.

Daryl smirked, then moaned. "Both."

"Bet that was a lovely sight."

"Ya might see it yerself another time."

"I hope so."

Paul trailed kisses down Daryl's throat as he slipped a third finger into him. 

"Thas enough. Need ya in me now."

Paul reached for the condom, hastily opening the pack and rolling the rubber down over himself. Daryl grabbed the lube and slicked the other man up before tossing the bottle aside, raising up and lowering himself onto his rock hard dick.

Both men let out a moan as Daryl's ass met Paul's groin. Daryl squeezed around him experimentally, shifting up and down slightly. Then he braced his hands on Paul's shoulders and started to ride him. Paul curled his hands under Daryl's ass, kneading his flesh, helping Daryl bounce on his dick.

"Oh Christ! Wanted this so long. Mmm." Daryl pressed his mouth to Paul's, plundering the man's mouth, his hand burrowing into the long hair.

Daryl groaned at the long slide of Paul's cock caressing his walls. After a couple of minutes, Daryl moved back, encouraging Paul to change positions. Daryl ended up on his back, his legs wrapped around Paul's waist as he started to pound into him.

"Oh God, yes!" Daryl cried out as Paul's dick hit his prostate on every thrust. 

"God, you're so beautiful," Paul told him as he wrapped a hand around Daryl's dick, stroking him quickly. It wasn't going to take much longer. "So fucking gorgeous. Cum for me, I want to see you fall apart for me."

Daryl grit his teeth, throwing his head back, crying out as he came is long spurts between their chests. Paul groaned as he felt Daryl's ass spasming around him and he managed only a few more strokes himself before he bottomed out and came inside the man. He felt Daryl squeezing him to draw out every last spasm, a whine escaping his throat before he collapsed on the man.

"Holy fuck," Paul moaned, his head tucked into Daryl's neck. He felt Daryl's hands caressing his back. After a few moments, Paul moved and pulled out of Daryl carefully, standing on unsteady legs to discard the condom. He followed Daryl's directions to the washroom and returned with wet towels to clean them both off. Then he climbed back onto the couch, allowing Daryl to spoon him.

"So, was that the dance ya was hoping for?"

Paul chuckled tiredly. "It was more than I was hoping for. What kind of dance gets you to be with me for the rest of our lives?"

Daryl kissed Paul's head with a grin. "Don't have ta worry 'bout that. Ya got me."

Paul turned his head to kiss Daryl tenderly, smiles on both their faces, before they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
